Üvegbe zárt emlékek
by Szikra
Summary: Gaarát egy kislány zavarja meg a homokozás közben, aki össze akar barátkozni vele. A fiú ennek kezdetben nem örül...


Megj.: Ez egy side story (az NGG-jé). Az alapötlet nem az enyém, csak megkaptam, hogy írjam meg, nekem meg tetszett, és megírtam. Persze saját ötletek is vannak benne, meg minden.

Megj. 2.: Nem értek a japán kajákhoz. Egyáltalán nem.

Megj. 3.: Khm. Kicsit szerencsétlenkedtem a javítással, mert nem ismeri a csillagot... Ezért ahol csillag lenne, ott egy (1) vagy (2) jelzést találhattok, és lent a hozzátartozó szövegecskét.

**

* * *

Üvegbe zárt emlékek**

Erős nap tűzött a Homok falu fölött. A sugarak megcsillogtattak egy-egy homokszemet és felmelegítettek az eget-földet egyaránt.

Egy kis fiú játszott itt. A senki földjén senkivel. Illetve ott volt neki egy kis plüss mackó de még az se érdekelte igazán. A forró homokból építgetett várat, lovat, macskát, barátokat. Barátokat, akik nem zavarták el, mert őt senki nem szerette, meg nem tűrte.

Ezekben a pillanatokban egy család lépett be a Homok falunak a kapuján. Menedéket kerestek egy időre, amíg elül a háborús hangulat a klánjukban. Apuka, anyuka és egy kis lány, a szülők unalmasnak, szinte észrevehetetlennek látszottak, ám a lányt különleges aura lengte körül. Még rongyos öltözékében is felségesen nézett ki, amit talán az tett, hogy méltóságteljesen kihúzta magát, talán hosszú tűzvörös haja és szintén vörös szeme tehetett róla. De ez mind együtt különleges és kirívó külsőt kölcsönzött neki.

– Menj el, Erai, nézz körül, amíg Édesanyával és a Kazekagével beszélgetek! Egy óra múlva legyél ugyanitt, hogy megtalálhassunk! – hajolt le egy pillanatra az apa.

– Igen, Édesapa! – bólintott a kislány, és elszaladt. Hosszan kóborolt a faluban, míg a másik végén kötött ki, ahol egy kisfiú homokfigurákkal játszott. Lehuppant mellé.

– Szia, Erai vagyok! Ezeket mind te csináltad? – mutatott rá a homokszobrokra. A kisfiú kihúzta magát.

– Igen, én. Most menj el – fordult vissza a homokkutyushoz, hogy az ujja hegyével megrajzolja a kutya szemét.

– Szépek. Megtanítasz engem is? Még van időm – csicsergett a lányka, miközben a körmével apró hullámokat rajzolt a kutya testére, hogy kirajzolódjon a szőre.

– Menj el – morogta a fiú.

– De még van időm! – erősködött a lány. A fiúcska sóhajtott.

– Jó, megtanítalak. Gaara vagyok. A Sivatag Gaarája. Legalábbis néhányan így hívnak, mert folyton a homokkal játszom. Nnnna… Gyúrj egy gömböt. Már kész is vagy? Akkor csinálj mellé egy ilyen tégla alakú dombocskát… – Gaara utasításai mellett Erai keze alatt gyorsan formálódott a homok, nemsokára két kölyökkutya futott egymás mellet, mozdulatlanul.

– Jaj, ne! – pattan fel hirtelen a kislány. – Elfeledkeztem Édesapáról! Gyere! – ragadta karon Gaarát, és futásnak eredtek. Zihálva, megállás nélkül, szúró oldallal futottak végig a Homok falu utcáin, míg Erai hirtelen le nem fékezett apja előtt.

– Elnézés Édesapa, elfeledkeztem az időről. Sajnálom, Édesapa, nagyon sajnálom, nem akartam… – hadarta riadtan, szemét lesütve a kislány.

– Megmondtam, hogy legyél itt, erre te elkéstél. Megérdemelnéd, hogy itt hagyjunk – mondta ridegen az apa. Felemelte a kezét, hogy megüsse a lány, de akkor Gaara Erai elé ugrott.

– Hagyja békén Erait! – kiáltotta.

– Menj az utamból, te kis vakarcs! – rivallt rá Erai apja.

– Jó lesz, ha hallgat a fiamra – szólt csendesen a Kazekage. – Igaz, hogy csak öt éves, de remekül bánik a chakrájával.

Gaara, hogy bizonyítsa, a földről homokot gyűjtött a tenyerébe anélkül, hogy lehajolt volna. A férfi szeme dühösen cikázott a Kazekage, és a fiúcska között, majd megfordult, és feleségével a nyomában dühösen elcsörtetett.

– Majd holnap találkozunk! Szia! – szaladt szülei után Erai. Gaara megsemmisülten meredt utána. Tudta, hogy nem marad el a lány fenyítése.

– Hat éves vagyok – vettette oda apjának, aki egy helytelenítő pillantással jelezte, hogy nem tetszik neki a fiatalember modora, majd sarkon fordulva elment.

_

* * *

Másnap_

Gaara aznap nem készített szobrokat, csak rajzolt a homokba, és a chakrájával játszott. Kivételesen unatkozott, és a nap is zavarta. Túl forró volt, túl kemény, és tudta, hogy a kettő nem passzol össze. Hálás lett, amikor egy árnyék vetült rá, kár, hogy arrébb ment az alak. De akkor már látta, hogy Erai az.

– Szia! – ült le mellé a lány. – Ma nem szobrászkodunk?

– Ha nagyon akarod…

– Beszélgethetünk is. Olyan szépen süt a nap! Még sosem láttam így – csicsergett Erai.

– Ha homokvihar lesz, akkor süt így. Nagyjából minden hónapban van egy homokvihar. Szeretem. Ilyenkor látszik, milyen erős a homok és a szél!

– Aha. Itt minden olyan furcsa. Ahonnan én jöttem nincsenek homokviharok. Ó, úgy szeretem, ha süt a nap! – kiáltott fel elragadtatva a kislány.

– Ahonnan te jöttél, ott is süt – mondta a fiú.

– Jaj, olyan… – Erai kereste, de nem találta a megfelelő szót, végül így fejezte be: – Olyan gonosz vagy!

– Miért kéne veled máshogy viselkednem, mint a többiekkel? – kérdezte dacosan Gaara.

– Barátok vagyunk! – erre a rövid, számon kérő mondatra a fiú felélinkült.

– Igazán? – kérdezte. Erai elbizonytalanodott.

– Én azt hittem… – kezdte, de mondandója szipogásba fúlt.

– Tudod nekem soha, egy barátom se volt! – magyarázott szenvedélyesen Gaara. – De szívesen leszek a barátod!

– Tényleg? – nézett fel könnyektől maszatos arccal Erai. A fiúcska bólintott.

– Tényleg – mondta és felnőttesen kezet nyújtott. Erai megfogta, és megrázta. Most igazán felnőttnek érezték magukat, csak azt nem tudták, hogy kezet rázni nem bal kézzel szoktak. De ők ettől függetlenül úgy érezték, hogy megpecsételték a barátságukat. (1)

– Akkor csináljunk homokszobrokat? – kérdezte Gaara. A kislány bólintott.

– Csináljunk!

– De most ne kutyát, teknőst! Az gyorsabban megvan. Akkor fogj egy marék homokot, és készíts belőle egy kis halmocskát…

_

* * *

Egy hónappal később_

A tér még mindig üres volt, ezt nagyon jól látta a tér közepén árválkodó hinta tetejéről Erai. „Késik." gondolta lány. „Pedig már rég elmúlt fél négy."

Abban a pillanatban valaki ráijesztett, a keze megbicsaklott, Erai hátraesett, egyenesen Gaara karjai közé.

– Gomen – mosolygott a fiú. –, mert elkéstem, csak megpróbáltak kizsebelni, és gomennaszai, mert megijesztettelek.

– Semmi gond – hunyorgott a lány, mert megpróbált legyinteni azzal a kezével, ami kibicsaklott, mert leesett – De van egy ötletem! Gyere, a hinta tetején elmondom!

Gyorsan, ügyesen másztak fel a hinta tetején lévő rúdra, hogy pár percig csendben gyönyörködjenek a tájban.

– Tudod, Édesanya tegnap felolvasott egy mesét – kezdte Erai. – Egy ügyes föld-tűz chakrájú fiúról szólt, aki üvegszobrokat készített, és elment az ellenséges klánhoz, hogy véget vessen az ellenségeskedésnek. Ott találkozott egy másik kisfiúval, aki megkérte, hogy adja neki az egyik szobrot, mert vele senki nem játszik. Erről eszembe jutott, hogy én bármikor elmehetek, és ha megtanulnánk üvegszobrokat készíteni, lenne valami emlékünk a másikról. Na, mit szólsz hozzá?

– Felőlem – vontam meg Gaara a vállát. – Mi lett a mese vége?

– Nem tudom. Édesanya becsukta a könyvet és elment.

– Kár. Jössz? – ugrott le a fiú a hintáról egy szép szaltóval.

– Hova?

– Üveget készíteni.

– Most? – nézett Gaarára tágra nyílt szemekkel a kislány.

– Miután elmész, már nem tudunk… – mosolygott csalafintán a fiú.

* * *

Erai erősen koncentrált. „Muszáj sikerülnie!" Ez már a tizedik próbálkozásuk volt. Gaara felemelt egy homoklapot, erre kellett tüzet fújnia. Teleszívta levegővel a tüdejét, kinyitotta a száját, és kifújta…

Perzselő hőség csapott végig a homoklapon. A tűz másik oldalán Gaara felsikoltott, a homoklap hamuként leesett, a tűz kialudt. Erai a fiúhoz futott.

– Gomennaszai! Igazán nem akartam! Gomennasszai! – a fiú felemelte a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa a lány, de Erai azt hitte, meg akarja ütni.

– Nyugalom! Nem az apád vagyok! Istenem, Erai… Nem haragszom. Véletlen volt, és nem is történt semmi.

– Biztos? –kérdezte megszeppenve a lányka. Gaara bólintott, aztán átkarolta Erait, így battyogtak a kislány házáig.

* * *

Fél év telt el. A sok, meddő próbálkozás eredményeként csak egy durva felületű üveglapot tudtak felmutatni, amit Gaara hosszasan csiszolt, és végül egy üvegdobozt készített belőle. Erainak adta, aki csak egy homokszemet tett bele, de ezen reggelente megcsillant a fény, rávetült a durva üvegre, ami prizmaként szedte színeire a homokszem fényét, és szivárványszínűvé varázsolta a kislány szobáját, akkora örömet okozva neki, ami akkor sem lehetett volna nagyobb, ha smaragd karkötő szikrázik az üvegdobozban. Erai olyankor mindig azt mondta: olyan, mintha Gaara a szivárványt zárta volna a dobozba. 

Erai arra ébredt, hogy kopogtattak az ablakon. Még sötét volt, belebújt a papucsába, és kinézett. Gaara ült az ablak mélyedésében, amikor pedig Erai kinyitotta az ablakot kecsesen beszökkent. A következő pillanatban felcsillant az első napsugár a horizonton. A nap bíbor korongja lassan emelkedett, egyre több fénysugarat juttatva a szobába. Hirtelen egy fénysugár elérte a szoba belsejét, átszűrődött az üvegdobozon, rá a homokszemre, ami hófehéren verte vissza a fényt, és a fehér, puritán szoba gyönyörű pávakékbe, vérpirosba, homoksárgába öltözött, a két gyereket pedig ezredjére is elkápráztatta.

– Ennél semmi sem lehet szebb! – sóhajtott Erai. Gaara azon kapta magát, hogy nem is a szoba, hanem Erai hajának színei kötik le. Rézvörös, kankalinsárga, egy kis kávébarna, ott zölden csillant, itt egy kevés azúr villant…

–… figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?

– Gomen. Elgondolkoztam – riadt fel a gyönyörködésből Gaara.

– Azt mondtam, hogy készíthetnénk két kockát, az egyikbe homokot, a másikba tüzet zárhantánk, és ha a másik akarja, mert a közelben van, megpördül a két kocka. Hmm?

– Ez igazi kihívás lesz! – dörzsölgette a kezét a fiú. – De még normális üveget sem tudunk készíteni.

– Te mondtad: kihívás.

– Akkor találkozzunk délután, ott, ahol szoktunk!

– A játszótéren, vagy a szobros téren? – Szobros térnek azt a helyet hívták, ahol először találkoztak.

– A szobros téren.

* * *

– SIKERÜLT!!!! – sikította Erai a tökéletesen sima lap láttán. Egy hónapot kísérleteztek vele, és most végre sikerült. 

– Mihez kezdjünk vele? – kérdezte Gaara. – Nem akarom újra lefaragni, azután ragasztóval összekenni a fél lakást, csak hogy egy pirinyó kockát kapjak!

– Adjuk az építkezőknek! Jó lesz nekik ablaktáblának – mondta Erai. – Most pedig formázz homokból négy apró, tetején nyitott kockát, meg hozzá egy-egy kis lapot.

– Igenis! – szalutált játékosan Gaara. Pár pillanat múlva ott feküdt a tenyerén a négy kis kocka. Erai levegőt és chakrát gyűjtött a tüdejébe, hogy aztán a száján finom lángfüggöny távozzon, fehérre izzítva a homokkockákat, egybeolvasztva őket, kisöpörve a piszkot. Az izzó üvegkockák a levegőben pihentek. Gaara kettőt homokkal, Erai kettőt tűzzel töltött meg, majd ráolvasztotta a tetejüket, meg egy kis fogantyút.

– És most? – kérdezte kissé lelombozódva a lány, mert véget értek a próbálkozásaik, elszállt a remény és a hit, hogy lesz üveg, már csak a tudás maradt, hogy van üveg. Gaara elmosolyodott, és homokból újabb tárgyakat formázott.

– Égesd őket üveggé.

– Mik azok? – kérdezte kíváncsian a lány. – Muutaaaaasd meeeeeg!

– Majd meglátod! – mosolygott Gaara titokzatosan. – Ha üveg lett, megmutatom.

Erai ciccentett egyet, utána azokat is üveggé alakította. Gaara azonban még nem adta oda, nadrágja zsebéből néhány bőrszíjat halászott elő, és rákötötte a kis tárgyakat. A kislány kíváncsian közelebb óvakodott, de a fiú egy homoknyalábbal megperdítette és lefogta.

– Au! Ez fájt… – ráncolta homlokát durcásan a lányka. – Egyébként is, ez így igazságtalan…

Aztán Gaara kezei óvatosan elsöpörték a haját, majd valamit a nyakába kötött. Míg a homok lassan elengedte Erait, a fiú visszasimította a haját, végighúzva rajta kezét.

„Milyen puha!" állapította meg magában Gaara. A lány közben megszemlélte az ajándékot.

– Nahát! Köszönöm, Gaara! – ujjongott.

– Tetszik? – bökött az ovális medálra a fiú.

– Üm! – bólintott a kérdezett, és még egyszer végigfuttatta a kezét a rágravírozott „Gaara" feliraton. A másik elpirulva igyekezett a saját nyakába kötni a másik medált, ami az „Erai" feliratot viselte. A kislány a segítségére sietett, majd nemsokára a kockák is a csuklójukon koccantak egymásnak.

– Szereted az oyako dont?(2) Anya azt készít vacsorára, igazán eljöhetnél – mosolygott Erai.

– Hát… Szeretem, de… Nos jó – nézett rá Gaara. – De csak akkor, ha tényleg nem zavarok.

* * *

A fiú számára unalmasan teltek az elkövetkezendő hónapok, mert Erait lefoglalta a tanulás. Nem mintha neki nem adtak volna ugyanannyi házi feladatot, de rajta senki nem kérte számon, még a tanárok sem. Senki nem törődött vele, senki, csak Erai. 

Ilyekor, magányos perceiben felmerült benne a kérdés, hátha Erai sem szereti, csak valami érdeke van abban, hogy vele barátkozik. Aztán rögtön el is hessegette a kérdést: ugyan, a lány nem is ismeri az „érdek" szót! Ő is csak véletlenül találkozott vele az egyik nagy szótárban, amikor nehezére esett kisilabizálnia egy kifejezést a leckéjében.

Így tűnődött a hintán, kezében a macival, amikor a közelben focizó gyerekek csalódottan vették tudomásul, hogy a labdájuk felrepült a sziklafal tetejére. Tanakodni kezdtek, hogy szedjék le, ám mielőtt arra az eredményre juthattak volna, hogy sehogy, Gaara már le is lebegtette a labdát.

A gyerekek azonban nem úgy fogadták, ahogy akarta. „Szörny!" kiáltásokkal futni kezdtek, a fiú pedig kétségbeesetten kapott utánuk. Ha Erai játszik vele, ők miért nem? Ha Erai meghívta vacsorázni, akkor ők miért nem fogadják el tőle a labdát?

– Gaara-sama! Kérlek, nyugodj meg – ugrott elé egy ismerős alak.

– Yashamaru… – suttogta. A férfi ezek szerint visszatért a küldetésből.

Lehorgasztotta a fejét, mert Yashamaru szemrehányó tekintete még annál is rosszabb volt, mintha megütötte volna. Az a furcsa, szorongató érzés a mellkasában ismét előjött, pedig már kezdett megfeledkezni róla. Erai nevetése valahogy mindig elsöpörte ezt a kellemetlen dolgot.

* * *

Gaara letörölte a könnyeit. Egyedül van. Teljesen egyedül. Már nem számít Erai sem. Senki. Csak ő. Yashamaru, és az anyja is itt hagyták. Felüvöltött. 

Sikítást hallott lentről. Az ő nevét sikították. Gondolkozás nélkül ugrott, le a tetőről. Erai volt ott, sikított, térdre rogyva, zokogva.

– Erai… – csak suttogta a nevét, a lány mégis meghallotta.

– Gaara… Gaara! – Ölelte át, ám a fiú durván ellökte.

– Hagyj békén! Senki nem kérte a társaságod! Senki nem kérte a hazugságaid! Mert mindenki hazudik… – suttogta.

– De, én… Megijedtem… Mi van a homlokodon? – Erai feltápászkodott, hogy a sötétben meg tudja nézni a kanjit.

– Aijou… – olvasta ki. – Szeretet…

– Menj el… – susogta Gaara.

A lány zokogva elfutott. Még hallótávolságon belül visszakiáltott, könnyei a homokra potyogtak.

– Csak búcsúzni jöttem… Holnap reggel visszautazunk Konohába… Szerettelek! – sírt, majd tovább szaladt.

Gaara térdre rogyott, ugyanoda, ahol nemrég a lány hevert. Most értette meg igazán, hogy mit is magyarázott Yashamaru a szeretetről, és hogy most ellökte magától az egyetlen embert, aki nem hazudott. Soha.

Már nem is próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit. Amikor azonban végül felállt, már más volt. A Sivatag Gaarája volt, akit csak önmaga szeret.

_

* * *

Évekkel később_

A mobil az asztalon idegesítően zörgött.

„Nem veszem fel" gondolta idegesen Gaara, és az előtte heverő tekercsre bambult. A telefon a mérges pillantást figyelmen kívül hagyva vándorolt az asztal széle felé, megrezegtetve azt. Mielőtt leesett volna, a fiú felkapta, felcsapta a tetejét, és a füléhez emelte.

– Moshi-moshi – dörmögte volna bele, ám a vonal túlsó végén valaki udvariatlanul közbeszólt.

– Nézz ki az ablakodon.

Felállt, hogy kitekintsen az üvegen. Odalent Temari és Kankuro integettek neki. A lány szemtelenül mosolyogva szorította hallószervéhez a mobilját.

– Gyere le! – hallotta a kagylóban nővérét. – Gondoltuk búcsúzóul kajálhatnánk együtt. Kankuro fizeti.

– Héé! – méltatlankodott bátyjuk, de Gaara ezt már nem hallotta. A telefont zsebre vágva leteleportált.

– Kedves tőletek, de csak a Chuunin vizsgára megyek, nem meghalni! – morogta.

– Ugyan már! – legyintett Kankuro, és feladta azt, hogy bárminemű újabb támadást indítson Temarira. – Lehet, hogy úgy mész el, mint Kazekage, de nekünk a testvérünk is vagy.

– Rendben. Legalább kimozdulok az irodából, még az indulás előtt. Hol eszünk?

A lány legyintett.

– Otthon. Csináltam tenyamót.(2) Hogy Kankuro fizet, csak poén volt.

– Úristen! – rémüldözött a fiú. – Akkor azt hiszem, jobb, ha mégis én állom az ebédet.

– Te beszélsz? – replikázott a Temari. – Gaara legalább pirítóst tud csinálni magának, de te még a teavizet sem tudod feltenni!

– Talán, mert kávézom… – vont vállat Kankuro. Gaara most már biztosra vette, hogy igenis jó ötlet volt a régi csapattársaival vacsorázni.

– Mmm! – szólt később, azt asztal mellett falatozva Temari. – Mielőtt elfelejteném… – Lehajolt a lábánál heverő táskájához, és elővett belőle egy bőrkötésű könyvet. – Tess'. Megláttam, és megvettem. Tudom, hogy kedveled az ilyesmit.

A vörös megbabonázva meredt a felényújtott kötetre, mely büszkén mutogatta a rányomott címet: _Klánháborúk és -legendák_.

– A-arigato gozaimasu – hebegte és elvette. Olvasni kezdte, belemerült az első történetbe, nem hallottva nővére mérges ciccegését, és egyszerre a rizs helyett csak a betűket falta.

Nem is csoda. Magkapta azt a mesét, aminek tíz éve kíváncsi volt a folytatására. Az üvegszobros kisfiú legendáját.

Tíz éve, amikor elüldözte Erait, összetörte a medált és a karkötőt, a homok visszatért földjébe, a tüzet eltaposta. Sok idő kellett, hogy utána megtalálja a békét, mit ad Isten, egy másik konohai ninja jóvoltából. A mese viszont felzaklatta. A kisfiú végül megölte a klánt, kezdve a másik gyerekkel. Hát itt sincs béke. Hát tényleg hazudott Erai. Mi? – ötlött fel benne. Hiszen nem is ismerte a mese végét!

Tíz éven át kereste a bizonyítékot, hogy a lányt jogosan üldözte el, hogy neki volt igaza. Most, hogy megbizonyosodott az ellenkezőjéről egyszerre könnyebbült meg, és nehezedett rá még nagyobb súllyal a bűntudat. Felpattant, Temari és Kankuro kiáltásait meg sem hallva, és kirohant a lány lakásáról.

_

* * *

Három nappal később, Konohában_

Az első program, a megérkezésük utáni első reggelen, a _Találkozás a Hokagéval_ pont volt. Miután ez, minden további nélkül megtörtént, Tsunade kérdezősködni kezdett a további programjáról. Legalábbis akart, mert az egyik sunai jounin megkocogtatta Gaara vállát.

– Temari-san keresi – nyújtotta oda neki a telefont.

– Temari? – szólt bele a kagylóba. – Valami gond van?

– Nem, dehogy! – sietett a válasszal a lány. – Csak olyan zaklatottan mentél el… Aggódtam érted.

– Semmi gond, Temari. Igazán. Csak… rádöbbentem, mekkora hülye voltam.

– A könyv… Szóval, ha akarod, veszek inkább másikat…

– Nem, köszönöm, azt hiszem, máskülönben… mindegy, szóval köszönöm.

– Oké, szívesen – mondta Temari, és már fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Gaara tulajdonképpen mit is köszönt meg.

– Otthon találkozunk, jó? Majd elmesélem mi volt.

– Rendben, Gaara. Ja ne! – A Kazekage köszönés nélkül adta vissza a telefont.

– Szerelem? – kérdezte hunyorogva Tsunade.

– Jaj, dehogy! – visszakozott gyorsan Gaara. – Csak a régi csapattársam. Tudja, kissé… rossz passzban mentem el otthonról.

– Aha – A Hokage kacsintott, mire a fiú kicsit ingerülten legyintett.

– Mondom, hogy nem az! – mivel a nő még mindig somolygott, csak megforgatta a szemeit, és elindult. Tsunade utána sietett.

– Van programod? A szállást elfoglaltátok, a „bemutatkozás" is meg volt… Mi jön most? – gondolkozott a Hokage.

– Szabadság – válaszolt Gaara. – Arra gondoltam meglátogatom Narutóékat.

– Szerintem edzenek.

– Hol?

– Ki?

– Mi? – Gaara úgy érezte, hogy a beszélgetésük kezd követhetetlenné válni.

A nő kuncogott.

– A hetes csapatból mindenki máshol és mással edz. Naruto… Gaara?

A fiú már elpárolgott, barátai után nézve.

_

* * *

Másnap – a chuunin vizsga döntő meccseinek napja_

Gaara unottan dobolt székének karján. Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie a vizsgázók lapjára, hogy tudja, semmi érdekes nem lesz. Tsunade csak mosolygott a fiú reakcióján.

Végre bevonultak a nebulók. Lassan, szinte már életuntan vitte rajtuk végig a tekintetét, majd vissza. Ekkor végre megakadt egy lányon a tekintete. Pontosabban a hosszú, vörös haján, amit most a jobb kezével megigazított. Valami megcsillant a csuklóján, a Kazekage felé verve a fényt. Gaara nyomban tudta, hogy mi az.

Elég volt egy gondolatnyi chakra, hogy az üvegbe zárt homok nekikoccanjon a tűznek.

A lány, miután leeresztette a kezét, összerezzent. Fejét kapdosni kezdte, keresve valakit a tömegben. A fiú sóhajtott. Ebben a hivatalos kage-ruhában még ő sem ismerte meg magát.

Erősebben kezdte maga felé húzni a homokkal teli kockát, aminek a vége az lett, hogy csak egy kevesen múlott, hogy Erai hasra nem esett, viszont a keze egyértelműen a két vezető felé mutatott. Ekkor már mindenki azt nézte, hogy mit szerencsétlenkedik a lány.

– Kazekage… – suttogta. – Gaara!

– Hai – mondta a fiú, miután megjelent mellette. Erai könnytelen zokogástól rázkódva dőlt a vállára, ő pedig, kicsit sután, és feszengve, végül átölelte.

– Gaara… Folyton azon gondolkodtam, hogy mit csináltam rosszul… – motyogta fülébe a lány. – Hogy mi volt az, ami miatt mérges lettél rám… Mert biztosan én vagyok a hibás, ahogy abban is, hogy nem tudom, mit vétettem…

A fiú meglepetten pillantott rá. Nem gondolta volna, hogy a lány önmagát okolja. Azt hitte, mérges rá, vagy megutálta. De nem, Erai magában kereste a hibát.

– Nem… nem te voltál az oka annak, hogy akkor olyan… – nem tudta, mit is mondjon. A legjobb kifejezés a „gonosz" lett volna, de a lány sokkal szebbet mondott.

– Magányos voltál.

– Igen… – Gaara aprót bólintott, majd továbbfűzte a gondolatot. – Egy magányos démon.

Erai azonban megint kiigazította:

– Egy magányos ember.

Szótlanul álltak egymás ölelésében egy végtelennek tűnő másodpercig, aztán lány elengedte.

– A vizsga…

– Igen… – Gaara nagy levegőt vett, a lány állához nyúlt, és kicsit közelebb hajolva az ajkaiba suttogta: – Sok sikert.

Erai vörös szemében boldogság ragyogott, ahogy a fiú puhán, és óvatosan megcsókolta. Pár pillanat volt csak, majd Gaara egy biztató pillantással visszatért a páholyba.

– Szerelem? – kérdezte szemtelenül mosolyogva Tsunade.

– Nem. – Gaara tagadó válaszára a nő felvonta a szemöldökét, ám a fiú még nem fejezte be. – Sokkal több annál.

Már biztos volt abban, hogy nem is lesz olyan unalmas ez a vizsga. Sőt, Kankuróék biztos nem haragudnak, ha még marad pár napig.

* * *

(1)És megcímezték, bélyeget is raktak rá, és feladták a postán! 

(2)Oyako don, tenyamo: a japán rizsételek népes családjában tartozik. A tenjamonónak hívott ételek közös jellemzője, hogy egy donburinak nevezett porcelán tálkába főtt rizst tesznek, majd a tetejére különféle feltéteket raknak. A feltét (japánul gu) lehet szinte bármi: tempura, rántott hús (tonkacu), párolt zöldség, felvert, nyers tojás, sőt szasimi (nyers halszeletek) is. Az étel neve (oja - szülő, ko - gyerek) arra utal, hogy a szülő (csirke) és a gyerek (tojás) is a hozzávalók közt található. /Forrás: Szaku magazin, ez a rész, magyar fonetikus átírással van, és az oyako don és a tenyamo nem biztos, hogy helyes./


End file.
